Clip Show 2
|image=Clip_Show_2.jpg|260px |airdate= |previous=Academic Octathalon |next=Reese's Party }} Clip Show #2 is the seventeenth episode of season four of Malcolm in the Middle. Plot In this second clip show, Hal and Lois are penning their will, and think back to all the trouble their sons put them through. Summary In this second clip show, Hal and Lois are penning their will. They think back to all the trouble their sons put them through. During this time, she and Hal fight over their abilities to do their will. Lois is still insistent they can do it without help. Hal is unconvinced and he wisely forewarned against making out the will. He knows that neither he and Lois are equipped for the task. Thus, he wants to go to a qualified professional to make out the will properly. Their fighting becomes increasingly worse when they accuse each other in failing to handle their finances better. Hal points out that Lois' overbearing, low class and controlling nature will lead to her death first over his own. Clips shows support to his argument, which offends Lois. She then points out his inability to help her deal with their sons is what will lead to his own death. Clips show Lois' argument valid when Hal has proven to be an incompetent parent too. The two gets into a pinch fest as they try to avoid waking the boys up and letting them see their will. Hal and Lois both apologize for their behavior. He tries to convince her to stop penning their will on her own by going to bed. Hal maintains his argument in wanting to see a qualified professional for help because he knows they have the maturity and patience to deal with such a serious issue that they can't do on their own. Lois refuses because of the expenses that those people will require and they don't have the money. Which is why, she is still insistent on doing it themselves. In the case of both parents death, both Hal and Lois agree that their own families are not an option. Clips support the cruelty of both Hal's wealthy family maltreating her and even Lois's own parents. On top of it, her sister, Susan, isn't a viable candidate for raising their sons due to the friction between the two women over the years. Hal tries to suggest that they make Craig the guardian to care for the boys. Since he's an adult, he could help raise them in the event of their deaths. Lois immediately rejects the option, knowing how annoying and spineless Craig is. She wants to ask Abe and Kitty to raise their sons as they're friends with the Kenarbans. Lois believes they have the maturity and patience to deal with the boys and the unborn baby. Hal reminds her of their needs to care for Stevie since he has medical issues. When he tries to suggest Francis since he's working and that both he and Piama can take care of the boys and the baby in New Mexico, she refuses. Hal confronts her for not giving him a chance. It is there that Lois' problems with Francis are finally revealed and how her inability to admit when she is wrong lead to a lot of the problems the family has been dealing with. Hal points out that she was always acting like a control freak and blaming them for all of her problems whenever she couldn't admit when she was wrong. Lois finally confesses there was a time she never used to be like that. She had been a calm and loving mother to Francis. When Lois has to go to the hospital due to the Staph Infection caused by Reese's uncontrollable kicking during her pregnancy, she had been worried sick over him wondering where she was and that Hal was an incompetent parent. By the time she made a speedy recovery and came home with him, Lois found out just how much Francis didn't care that she was gone. She mentioned that Hal was taking care of him just fine and that she was just an annoying distraction to him. After this, Lois made it her personal mission to make Francis' life a living hell and he became more rebellious. As Lois admits her remorse for her actions, she and Hal notices Dewey awake. He is hurt from Reese again and running in the kitchen. As Hal calms Dewey down and takes him to the hospital to see his physician, Lois sadly admits that she and Hal are the worst parents in the world. Trivia *This is the second clip show episode, with Clip Show being the first. *This is also the second episode to end in "#2", with Poker #2 being the first. *This is the first and only episode of the series not to feature Malcolm. Although he's in his room sleeping and may not have appeared physically, he did at least appear in flashbacks. ** Also this is the first episode where Francis doesn't appear except the flashbacks. *This is also the 2nd time Lois' problems with Francis is explored, but also the first where Lois willingly admitted where she went wrong. *This is also the first episode not to feature Reese either although he appears in the flashbacks when him, Malcolm and Dewey were kids. **Reese has however, appeared in the beginning scene in which he uses a voodoo doll of Hal to make him do whatever he wants. **This episode establishes that Reese is directly responsible for Lois' Staph Infection that's caused by his uncontrollable kicking in her womb. The earlier episode that made allusions to it was Flashback *This is the only episode featuring Dewey making a minor appearance at the end of the episode. *Stevie doesn't appear in this episode but he's seen in the flashbacks as a kid with no hair just bald. *In some of the flashbacks show Malcolm's old school. *Craig is the only character that did not appear in the flashbacks. *Commandant Spangler doesn't appear in this episode itself but he appears in the flashbacks where Francis is at military school with his friends singing the Candyman song by Sammy Davis JR. *Caroline Miller is never seen in the flashbacks. *This is the first episode where Lois had an epiphany over being a terrible mother to her sons. The later episodes that will follow it is in Day Care and Ida Loses a Leg. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Hal Category:Episodes focusing on Lois Category:Episodes without Francis Category:Episodes without Stevie Category:Episodes Without Malcolm Category:Episodes without Resse Category:Episodes without Craig